


Caught Ya

by spiders_stars



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-24
Updated: 2011-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiders_stars/pseuds/spiders_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen returns home early from a vacation and finds Jared in a very compromising position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Ya

If Steve hadn’t come down with the plague created by Lucifer and bestowed upon him alone - his words, not Jensen’s - then Jensen never would have taken an earlier flight home. He never would have rushed from the airport to the two story home he shared with co-star, best friend, and all around amazing guy, Jared thinking they could go out and get a couple steaks and catch up. And then, he never would have walked in on what he was seeing right now, right in front of his blown wide with shock eyes. 

Before this moment Jensen would have said he knew Jared pretty well. After all, you didn’t live and work twenty four seven with a person without learning a few things. So Jensen knew the basics and some things beneath the surface. He knew Jared had a size kink - but he’d thought it only extended to short girls, normally brunettes. He knew Jared played pranks and acted immature because it was easier to let Jensen take the serious role. But then he also knew he could stay up until three in the morning discussing politics and global warming and what the fuck ever else his brain was mulling over.

Now he apparently knew that Jared’s size kink extended to... well. Dogs. Was that a size kink? _Fuck_. Jensen kept blinking but the image didn’t change. Jared was still on the bed, on all fours, head slumped low and body working back into each sharp jerk thrust. And Harley was still mounted on his back, furry arms latched onto Jared’s sides above his hips, tail occasionally wagging from side to side as his hips snapped over and over into Jared’s ass. And Jensen was quite suddenly, inexplicably, rock hard in his not so loose denims. 

Absorbing the fact that the man Jensen knew, the one he’d always had a little bit of a crush on if he was honest with himself - though he rarely was - was being fucked by his absurdly large beast of a dog was surprisingly easy. Maybe because Jensen was slammed instantly with the dirty _wrong_ so _fucking_ hot flare that spread heat to the tips of his ears and down to his toes. He’d never given a single moments thought to how dogs fucked, had no idea that their hips moved so fast, and certainly never knew that it would reduce Jared down to whimper moans that seemed to shake through his body. 

Jensen’s palm fell to his crotch and rubbed up in a slow grind of his heel before his eyes could finish the second sweep along the full length of Jared’s body. Clearly this wasn’t the first time they’d done this. Jensen could tell by the way Jared moved against Harley, rutted back into him, made pleading little noises that tightened Jensen’s gut and made his stomach flip. Jensen’s mind switched between _what the fuck, this is so wrong_ and _holy shit Jared’s letting Harley treat him like a needy little bitch_.

Thinking of Jared in terms of _needy little bitch_ was probably what had Jensen fumbled with the button on his jeans. He was still just inside the doorway, not really hidden but both uh, men? The couple on the bed had their backs to him so Jensen wasn’t all that worried about being seen. Hell, he could hardly feel dirty for spying. After all, he wasn’t one getting thoroughly fucked by a _dog_.

“God, Harley,” Jared moaned low and breathless, his legs spreading just a little wider on the soft comforter. 

Jensen bit his lip to hold back a moan and tugged down his zipper as quietly as he could. Swallowing thickly, Jensen inched gently to the side, further into the room to get a better side angle view. All he could think about now was getting close, watching that doggie dick pound hard into Jared’s ass, what their joined scents might smell like Jensen figured he could get Jared to make those needy little whimpers even louder if he scooted under his body and sucked along that full hard pulsing cock. 

Okay so Jensen maybe knew a little about the act of dogs having sex. That was only because Jared had been watching this program on Nat Geo involving the animals mating and well, that certainly explained a lot of things now. Like why Jared had been hidden under the blanket they usually kept draped over the back of the couch.

 _Jesus Christ_ it was far too much to think about Jared getting a hard on during a documentary about dogs fucking. 

Anyway. What Jensen knew involved something called a knot and from what he understood it was big and connected the dog and his bitch for breeding purposes. Jensen suddenly could very easily supply the mental image of Harley fucking his knot into Jared and his hand was stroking hard and fast over his cock before he could suck in a silent breath. He wondered if Harley’s knot was in already and if Jared could get himself off on that alone. 

“C’mon Harley boy, fuck me like you wanna breed me. Make me your bitch,” Jared spat out the filthy words between moans and pants and Jensen lost absolute control of himself. He comes with hard thrusts into his fist and a quiet little grunt, curling his fingers over the head to catch his release in his palm. His entire body tensed and slumped backed against the nearest wall, immensely thankful that he was two steps from Jared’s massive entertainment center because backing into that could have been bad. 

He was fairly certain he’d never come that hard with so little stimulation. But fuck, live porn? Not just that, fucking _Jared_ on all fours with Harley thrusting into him and claiming him like Jared was his best and most favorite little bitch. Jensen was going to be jacking off to this mental image for the rest of his life.

He was just considering sneaking back of the room and investing in one of those ridiculous nanny cams to stash in Jared’s room when there was a squeak on the bed. Jensen looked up quickly in time to see Harley hopping off the mattress and running over to him. His tail was wagging eagerly and he instantly stepped forward, nosing along Jensen still open fly. His nose was warm, his tongue rough and slobbering along Jensen’s deflated cock, causing it to half harden with interest once more.

Then. “Jensen? Holy shit! What are you- fuck. Fuck. _Fuck_.” Jared was flopping onto his side, scooting to the side of the bed, arms flailing as if there was going to be something there to change the fact that Jensen had just seen him being fucked by his dog. Something to repair the damage that he clearly thought was done.

Apparently he’d somehow missed the fact that Jensen’s jeans were open, his dick was hanging out, and he was thoroughly not freaking out even as Harley’s tongue moved through the mess of come in the palm of his hand. Jared fumbled off the bed, shoulder crashing hard into the wall, and Jensen pushed through his linger post orgasm haze and the pleasure spurred on by Harley’s long tongue on his skin. It occurred to him that Jared was well past freaking out and on his way to fleeing and Jensen couldn’t allow that. 

“Jared, wait.” Jensen winced as he hurried forward and nearly tripped on his jeans as they slid down his thighs. “Fuck. Don’t be an idiot.”

“Excuse me?” Jared stopped, bent over with his ass half angled toward Jensen as he tried to find a pair of pants or something. Whatever he was doing, it definitely wasn’t down playing his current bitch status. 

A white hot desire pumped through his veins and Jensen couldn’t _not_ react. He thanked god he’d gotten into the habit of kicking his shoes off at the doorway, especially now when he could kick his jeans and briefs off as he caught the room and snagged Jared’s wrist before the man could even straighten up. His free hand slid unbidden over Jared’s ass, curving over the red flushed skin and slipping his fingers between the crack. 

Jared gasped and his arms shot out until his fingers caught the edge of the dresser as Jensen’s fingers dipped inside. Jared’s hole was stretched and slicked, feeling puffy and swollen against Jensen’s fingers and he wondered just how many times Jared had spread his legs over the last three days Jensen had been gone. Which led to him wondering when this whole thing had begun in the first place but whatever, Q and A later. 

“Jen-” Jared gasped and rocked shamelessly back against Jensen’s fingers. Who would have known that his six foot four, giant of a best friend was a shameless little slut for anything up his ass?

Harley padded back across the room, his nose pushing its between Jared’s cheeks until Jensen could feel that smooth tongue along his fingers. Jared keened low in his throat and his body swayed as his knees dipped. Jensen pulled his fingers back and out, eyes going wide as he spread Jared’s cheeks apart and watched Harley’s tongue slide over the used hole, over and over then prodding its way between the muscles. 

“Fuck, fuck,” Jared chanted quietly, squirming back against Harley’s tongue. The flush of heat from Jared’s arousal - and maybe the lingering embarrassment - crawled down his back and Jensen was panting at the sight alone. 

Jensen had just about enough of watching. He was diamond hard all over again and it seemed only fair that if Jared could be Harley’s needy little bitch, he could be Jensen’s too. And there was definitely something so fucking _wrong_ about knowing his way would be slicked by dog come and saliva, Jensen was dizzy just thinking about it. 

“Get up,” Jensen growled, stepping back until he was no longer touching Jared. He tugged his shirt off and threw it across the room, nearly growling when Jared didn’t move. “Get the fuck on the bed Jared.”

Jared finally straightened up, his hazel eyes dark and wide and questioning. He looked a little scared, like maybe he thought Jensen was about to go psychotic on his ass because his mind had snapped under the intensity of trying to process the whole, beastality thing. So Jensen - never one to send mixed signals when he’d already settled on what he wanted - stepped forward and reached out, arm hooking over Jared’s shoulders and tugging him forward.

Their lips collided sloppy sharp, teeth nicking over lips and clincking together, together tangling in the breath width of space as they drew apart and crashed together once more. Jensen guided him back and sideways to the bed, his arm pressing against Jared’s shoulders to keep him close as they stumbled toward Jared’s massive king sized bed. It really was taking far too long to get the man horizontal. 

Their legs bumped into the side of the mattress and Jensen spun, shoving Jared hard back and staring down at him, panting roughly. Jared blinked up at him, maybe still a little confused, and Jensen’s lips twitched. “Roll over.”

Jensen watched Jared’s nostrils flair at the implication behind the words. The man’s adam’s apple dipped as he swallowed thick and his tongue slid out over his lips. Jared was really kind of breath taking, skin flushed and sweat damp, cock hard and purple red, curled up toward his abs and twitching as Jensen stared at it appreciatively. 

“I wanna fuck you like the little bitch you are,” Jensen murmured, digging his knee onto the edge of the mattress and slowly climbing up. “So. Roll over.”

“Jesus,” Jared whispered and the flushed burned bright on his cheeks before he was complying to Jensen’s request. He got up on his hands and knees like he had before, head twisting back to look at Jensen over his shoulder. “What you waiting for?”

Jensen huffed, rolling his eyes even as desire burned brighter through him. Leave it to Jared to be a cocky S.O.B. right before he was about to be thoroughly fucked, and right after Jensen had caught him stuffed full of doggie dick. “Maybe I want you to beg for it. You begged so good for Harley, wanted his knot buried deep in you huh? You gonna beg just as pretty for me to fuck you?”

The little moan that fell from Jared was nothing compared to the tell tale sign of his arms dipping slightly. Jensen was hitting a nerve and he felt the sharp thrill of that like a burst of pleasure up his spine. For some reason having any ability to affected Jared was a little maddening. Jensen felt the bed dip and he looked over at Harley with a faint, lust blurred smile. “Gonna borrow your bitch for a few Harley, I’ll give him back though.”

“Oh fuck Jensen, just _do it_ ,” Jared hissed and practically wiggled his ass back toward Jensen. And yeah, that was the needy little begging Jensen had been hoping to hear. 

He crawled forward and grabbed Jared at the calves, spreading his legs a little wider and sliding his hands along the back of the man’s thighs until his fingers were digging into the rounded curves of flesh. Jensen spread his ass apart wide, staring down at the red puffy hole and groaning quietly. Way too hot, Jensen wasn’t going to last two minutes and this was his second time around. 

Inching forward he once more slid two fingers in the man but Jared wiggled away. “Fuck that. You, Jensen, want _you_ in me.”

Jensen laughed in pleasure laced disbelief. “You really are a little cock slut huh? I never would have known Jared, it’s a good look on you.”

Jared groaned but before he could actually voice a come back Jensen was scooting forward once once more and hooking his fingers over the man’s hipbones. He drove forward in one steady thrust, bottoming out with the gentle slap of his balls against Jared’s ass. It was tight wet heat surrounding him, tighter than Jensen honestly expected considering what Jared got up to in his free time, but Jensen didn’t stop long to consider it.

Instead he pulled out, hesitating with just the head clutched in Jared’s ass then thrust hard forward again. He couldn’t keep up a pace near as frantic as Harley’s so he didn’t try. Instead he kept his thrusts deep and long, dragging through Jared’s clenched muscles and reveling in the dirty little idea that the slick that guided his way was a result of Harley buried in Jared before. 

The orgasm he’d had before was making his body tingle and Jensen slumped over Jared’s chest, wrapping an arm around his middle and finally curling his fingers over the cock he’d been appreciating before. He stroked in time with the move of his hips, steadily quickening thrusts that grew more desperate and hard as his pleasure heightened. 

Just as Jensen thrust forward and hit Jared’s prostate, causing the man beneath him to call out and clench around him, Jensen felt the swipe of warm heat over his ass. He looked back and there was Harley. He hadn’t even noticed him climbing up on the bed but the dog was edging forward, digging his tongue in deeper. 

“Fuck, your dog is a little slut too,” Jensen gasped out against Jared’s ear, rocking his hips in steady little waves into the man. 

Jared might have laughed but it came out as a strangled moan and all of a sudden with no warning he was coming. His body shuddered under Jensen’s, his ass clenching around Jensen’s cock and nearly holding him in place. Jensen jerk twisted forward until he had nowhere else to go and Harley’s long, thick doggie tongue speared into his hole with eager little snuffles. 

“Come on Jen,” Jared gasped breathless and that was enough for Jensen.

He bit down on Jared’s shoulder, moaning around the flesh as his orgasm tore through him. Harley had no idea really what an orgasm was of course so he continued to try and work his tongue forward, sending little lingering bursts of pleasure through Jensen. Just as the dog’s tongue breached him Jensen pulled free from Jared and dropped down onto the bed beside him. 

Jensen looked toward Jared, completely prepared to open his arms and well... snuggle. Which probably would have been weird so it was alright he supposed when Jared didn’t instantly fall against him. But the fact that the man stayed on his hands and knees was pretty strange and Jensen frowned, his features drawing together in confusion. 

Then suddenly Harley was back up on Jared’s back again, thrust in those quick little jerks and Jensen’s eyes widened. “Oh fuck,” he whispered, his cock twitching feebly. But he wasn’t a teenager anymore and getting it up for the third time in a row was nearly impossible. Jared’s face was twisted with something torn between pleasure and pain as Harley fucked into and Jensen shifted closer, unable to sit up and stare like he wanted too.

“You like his doggie dick in you?” Jensen asked quietly and Jared’s eyes snapped open, fixing on him. They stared at each other for a long moment before Jared slowly nodded, dipping his head down than up. 

Jensen sucked in a quick breath, reaching out to rub along Jared’s shaking arm, over his shoulder, down his back. Jared’s body tensed and Jensen finally forced himself to sit up, shifting down to where Harley’s hairy body was mounted over Jared’s. Harley’s thrusts had shallowed, slowed, and Jensen twisted around to see. 

The knot was thick and bulging and it looked far too big to fit inside Jared. Jensen found himself actually a little worried and his hand rubbed along the man’s side. “Fuck Jared, can you really take that?”

Jared groaned and Jensen saw his head bob again in a slow nod. “Y-yeah. Not the first time.”

Heat coursed through Jensen along with the desire to ask just how many times but then Harley was working the knot forward and Jared was moaning in quiet short gasps, a steady shuddering rocking through him. Jensen watched with wide eyes, his hand slowly rubbing along Jared’s side as Harley completely breached him.

“Jesus Christ,” Jensen whispered, scooting back up the bed toward Jared. He watched as Harley eased himself off Jared and turned, leave them ass to ass. Jared’s arms were shaking and Jensen smirked slightly shaking his head. “You certainly like to be ridden rough.”

Jared gasped a laugh, blinking blearily up at Jensen. “You should be freaking out.”

“Should I?” Jensen quirked an eyebrow and snagged a pillow, shifting the ones in front of Jared up against the headboard and moving forward. He lifted Jared’s arm and shifted beneath his body, laying the fluffy pillow on his lap. Jared hesitated though, not moving, and Jensen rolled his eyes. “You want to stay like that? Fine. Just figured I worked you a little harder than usual tonight.”

“Yeah, ‘cause you’re the shit,” Jared muttered but he let himself drop onto the pillow, exhaling in relief. “So, distinct lack of freaking.”

“Mmhmm,” Jensen hummed, brushing his hand through Jared’s hair. “You been doin’ this a while?”

“Yeah,” Jared breathed, not expanding. He sounded moments away from passing out as it was. 

Jensen decided he could ask questions later, some time when Jared wasn’t stuff full of doggie dick. Yeah, once Jared was free they’d sit down and have a nice conversation. Or maybe, they’d have round two first, then talk. Yeah, that sounded like a better plan.


End file.
